


I Would Never...

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fuck The Bread Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Short blurb in response to the OOC mess that was “The Bread Scene Part II”.Childhood Eremin in which Eren has a horrible dream involving Armin and rushes out to ensure reality is secure. Fluffy comfort ensues.(tw: abuse mention). Enjoy if you can<3





	I Would Never...

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse mention, I guess? idk if it counts but yeah, warning!~

> _"Eren, stop! Let Mikasa handle this!"_
> 
> _"NO WAY!" BAM!_
> 
> _"AH--"_
> 
> _"YOU COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT!"..._

* * *

Eren's eyes burst open, with tears streaming down from them. The echoes of cruel words in a guttural gravelly voice were still hitting the walls of his skull like the bells of a church tower... "Armin!"

* * *

Armin hummed to himself as he pinned his wet hood up to dry on the clothes line when the cry of Eren calling out his name sounded behind him. He turned around and there was his dearest companion, racing towards him, tripping on a rock but never slowing his pace or taking his eyes off of him. "Eren, what's the matter? OOF!--" Suddenly Eren's arms were around him, hugging him tight and snuggling him close, with his nose buried in the side of his neck. Instinctively, Armin simply hugged him back, growing more concerned at the feeling of hot tears dripping onto his shoulder. "Eren, what's wrong?" Eren pulled away and gripped Armin's shoulders, oddly looking over his face for something it seemed. Armin brushed his tears away, waiting patiently for an answer, using only his softest voice. "You can tell me anything. What's wrong? Hmm?"

Eren stared at him for another moment, digging his fingers into Armin's soft golden hair before the words finally came out. "...I would never ever hurt you. Okay?"

Armin raised an eyebrow. "Hn? I know that. Where on earth is this coming from?" he asked, running his hands over Eren's wrists affectionately before taking his rough hands in his own.

"I--... I had a bad dream..." he confessed with a sniffle.

"Oh?"

"But it wasn't like a DREAM-dream, it was like-- I was in another world, one that looked very similar to ours, and yet it was so different... I was in my head but I wasn't in control of my body... I-It didn't even feel like it was me. It was like I was a passenger in one of those river boats, having no say in where it went or where it stopped... And-- this me... or rather this monster who looked like me, he-- was out of control, he was nothing but rage and you tried to pull him out of a fight and he just- smashed your face with his hand and shoved you into the wall! I kept screaming at him to stop but he wouldn't! He wouldn't listen to you or me, it was awful, and I'm so sorry, Armin, I would never- I could never hurt you, I--"

"Woah, woah, Eren, shh..." Armin cooed as he cupped Eren's cheeks and ran his thumbs over his eyebrows to relax him again. "It wasn't real, don't worry. I know you would never hurt me... Everything's okay, and I'm okay. See? I'm perfectly fine, smiling even. Because _you're_ here."

Eren looked at the wide eyed boy in front of him, the only one who was ever allowed to see him cry, and studied his face again. No injury, no fear detected, no fretting... Indeed, there was only a smile, from the one he loved most, so happy to see him. Yet still he was unsure of himself. It was the ugliest feeling he'd ever felt in that dream. Being so out of control that he'd laid violent hands on Armin? He wanted to throw up just at the thought of it.

Seeing the look of shame on Eren's face, Armin decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He took Eren's hand in his and gently laid it to rest over his face. "Right here?"

"--Mm..." Eren nodded, and swallowed hard.

Armin only smiled. And nuzzled his nose into Eren's hand, completely at ease, only blushing a little at how intimate it was. "See? I feel perfectly safe. Because I know you. And I know you would never hurt me. Your hand is only being gentle and loving with me. I have nothing to fear, and neither do you."

Ah, Armin's logic... That voice of his could always put Eren at ease with the simple, smart, loving things it told him. Finally his body relaxed again. He now confidently let his hands caress Armin's face, lovingly and kindly, and watching as Armin's round apple cheeks glowed with an endearing blush. Armin smiled up at him with half lidded eyes, and Eren began to lean in... He softly pressed his lips on Armin's nose, kissing it tenderly before resting his forehead against his. "I was so worried I'd broken it... Sorry..."

"It's already been broken before, there's no making it worse."

Eren's bottom lip made a visible pout as his hand moved into Armin's hair to stroke it. "I just can't understand why people want to hurt you, Armin."

"That's just how people are, Eren." he sighed, hands holding Eren's waist. "They love to hurt others. They hate me because I'm gay, but love me for being small and weak so they can beat me. And for being stubborn enough to let them."

Eren let out a sigh of his own, and pulled Armin close, wrapping his arms around his neck. "If that's the case then they have a problem with _me_ too."

Armin's eyes widened and his arms found their way around Eren's back. The blood rushed to his cheeks while his thoughts came to a halt. "Eren?"

Eren didn't say a word. Only pulled away to meet Armin's gaze with an intense message in his eyes that Armin was too shy to read. He began to lean in again.

Armin's hands gripped Eren a little tighter but the sparkle in his eyes read pure adoration for him. He leaned in as well, until their lips pressed together.

Soft, sweet, gentle, and so loving. That was how their first kiss felt and they never forgot it. It was the first of many kisses to cross between their lips in their lifetime, and the promise with this one was kept with the utmost dedication.

"I swear with all my heart, I will always care for you."

"Me too..."

"Mind if I kiss you again?"

"Please do..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 8)))))))))


End file.
